


The Two of Us

by mickeycmick



Category: Naruto, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Love across universe and time, Magical Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeycmick/pseuds/mickeycmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into her father's treasury in search of magical items was something that Louise could never regret, not when it found her Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima

* * *

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valierre was alone in her family's estate. No, alone wasn't exactly the right word, there were still hundreds of servants to attend her and all.

It was however, quite lonely. Her father had left to attend a meeting in the capital. Her mother was with Cattleya chi-neesama to find a renowned doctor in some floating island and Eleonore-oneesama was studying at the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Being 5 was a tragic thing indeed. She couldn't wait until she was 6, couldn't wait until she would receive a wand of her own so that she could do magical things like her parents and sisters.

Since she couldn't wait, she was going to get it herself. And so she went, down to the Valierre's treasury. It was supposed to be a secret room hidden underneath her father's study but she had seen him opening it so frequently that it wasn't much of a secret anymore.

The staircase were rather steep, especially when one was a 5 years old with a small frame but it was not something that could stop her from finding her magical calling.

Louise ran the long hallway after she descended the stairs and she soon found a room that lit magically as she entered.

Looking up, she could see it. Lying on one of the shelves were her family's collection of wands, some plain, some bejeweled that it would look lavish in the hands of her father.

She would've achieved her goal if her body was twice as large. It was sadly not the case and so she had to find some other shortcuts instead.

The marbled chair that stood on the opposite side of the room was like the founder Brimir's gift to her. It clearly was there so that she could grab one of those wands.

The chair however, was like the evil elves in the bedtime stories that her mother read to her. It was heavy, mean and uncooperative. A kick of frustration however tumbled the chair down. The evil thing crashed into the stone wall, a click happened and a stone cupboard that should not have been in the wall suddenly popped out. In it was a book, it didn't look all that interest but even at a glance Louise could tell that it was locked with magic.

Louise's eyes widened in anticipation. It was like one of those treasure hunting stories she had heard from her sisters.

Before she knew it, the book was in her hands.

"Louise-sama!" were the sounds that reverberated above the treasury.

She quickly pushed the chair back to its original position, pushed the hidden stone cupboard back to its hiding place, climbed back up the stairs and ran back to her room.

* * *

Her efforts in opening the book failed and the pinkette sighed in defeat.

The book was in her embrace as she lie on her bed, ready to welcome the arrival of sleep.

And no, she didn't expect the book to suddenly shine and undid all its magical locks.

The unexpected however happened and said book was now opened on her bed.

Curiosity caused her to snatch the book back into her hands.

It should've been impossible, there were no mages to directly affect the book but the book was now writing out letters.

' _Uzumaki Naruto_ ,' it wrote.

She snatched up the book, ran to where her quill lay, dipped it and wrote.

'What are you?'

'What do you mean 'what are you?' that's mean. Are you like those villagers? Always calling me 'that thing.' I'll have you know that I'm Uzumaki Naruto and though I'm still 6 years old I'll one day be Hokage! Besides,  _'what are you?'_  How can a book write things back anyway?'

The book was  _sentient_. It was alive and it answered the things she wrote. And though it's a rather silly thing, seeing that it thought she was a book of all things, it was still  _sentient_.

It was possible though. Legend has it that Brimir himself owned a talking sword and all. The Valierre were one of the noblest and richest family in the land. It wouldn't be strange for her family to own an sentient book such as this would it?

'You're the book' she promptly wrote and was immediately replied with a roughly drawn up unhappy face with a tongue sticking out, a caption that wrote 'I'm not! You are!' could be seen below it.

Louise promptly ignored it, though she was 5, she was a noble and nobles were beyond petty insults like one that claimed she was a book.

'I'm not like 'those villagers' that you mentioned, I'm a noble.' She continued to write.

Their conversation continued late into the night and Louise soon fell asleep. Her dreams were blurry but she guessed that it wasn't a good one, not when she saw a blonde boy walking through unknown streets, looking startled and unnerved by the stares filled with wariness.

She awoke to numerous lines of 'Louise-chan! Louise-chan! Are you there?'

She replied with a 'I'm here, I fell asleep,' just to reassure Naruto the delusional book.

Louise didn't know what the –chans at the end were for but the conclusion she reached after her conversations with Naruto was that the book was a interactive fiction novel carved out by a rather skilled mage, albeit a rather loony or alcoholic one. After all, the shinobis and all the things the book told her about couldn't have been real. Why were leaders called hokage anyway? And really, those jutsu things he told he about just couldn't be true, one couldn't perform spells without a medium known as the wand.

She was rather insulted when he told her that he found her in a garbage dump whilst walking home. Naruto was delusional and that was it, how could the book believe that she was a book when it was clearly him who was the book.

She was a noble and therefore was rather compassionate, even when her compassion was towards silly magical books, and so she pretended the accept his story as he continued on writing out things about Konoha, his fictional hometown. Truth be told, the interactive novel was rather well thought out. Reading it was like exploring a world and reading it was relieving her great boredom.

* * *

Naruto was fun to be around with for the 5 years old. He could go on and on about silly things like painting monuments, pranking people and the like. His story, whilst inappropriate was funny and Louise found herself passing her home-alone week in a flash.

The servants wondered why she was having food in her room rather than in the dining room. She reasoned by saying 'no one's here anyway' and made a adorable pout that sent the servants running to fetch her food. No, she wasn't going to take Naruto with her to the dining room, there were chances that her servants might report the existence of a strange book to her father.

Though she was compassionate towards Naruto, she sometimes slipped into calling him 'book' and caused great outrages in the form of various unhappy faces that made the giggle. He was however, driven to prove that he was not a book and drew a coloured portrait of himself. It looked similar to the painting a crazy painter tried to sell her father calling it cubism or something. Said 'portrait' only told her that Naruto had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and had whiskers on his face which he said were birthmarks.

People don't have whiskers on their face as birthmarks and the book was quite silly to think she'll believe it. Louise however did try to restrain herself from calling him 'book.' She was kind like that.

The strange thing did happened when she fell asleep.

* * *

_She felt herself floating in an unrecognizable place._

_A blonde boy was walking through the dirty streets, his clothes looked dirty but he maintained a smile. He looked at the villagers on the both sides of the pathway but his smiles were returned with sneers and look of fears._

' _that thing,' were the things they whispered. Children were pulled into the arms of their parents as they were told to 'stay away from it.'_

_The blonde whiskered boy heard it all but his smile was always there._

_Always there until he was alone on the path, a garbage dump on his right. His expression fell and tears looked as if they were forming._

_A bright light shining from the garbage dump got the boy's attention and he walked towards it. A book was the source, an eerily familiar book._

_The boy took the book home, opened it and wrote 'Naruto Uzumaki' on its first page._

Louise woke up.

* * *

'Louise-chan, your hair's pink right?' The book wrote and Louise realized that Naruto could see her. But of course he could see her, he was in her room all the time.

Suddenly the dream made sense, the book was more 'interactive' than she would've thought. Only a powerful magical artifact could give her dreams when she sleeps. This was probably a triggering function to check if the dreams were happening.

'Yes, and Naruto, you never told me you're all alone and that the villagers won't talk to you.'

A minute passed and the book still have not replied. Perhaps she was a little harsh but he'd been keeping a few secrets from her himself. A week ago she thought his village was an ideal place filled with care but that dream changed everything. The smile the boy had was the same smile her father had when talking to an associate he dislike. It was scary that the blonde boy in her dreams possessed the same smile. Besides, the book was probably resetting its magic.

'You can see me?' Naruto wrote in shaking lines and Louise could imagine the boy in her dreams writing those words with his shaking hands.

'I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I won't write anymore if it makes Louise-chan sad. Goodbye Louise-chan'

Argh! She wanted to scream.

'Idiot.' She wrote, she didn't know its meaning but she saw Eleonore-oneesama using it to the boy friends she sometimes bring home whilst she was angry and Louise was rather angry.

'I'm a noble! You're my best friend and I won't leave you.' Him being her first friend went unsaid. But he was there when she was lonely and even if he was a book and even if he was not real, she was going to be there for him when he needed her.

Splotches of liquid appeared on the paper and she thought it indicated tears.

'I'm your friend?' The words appeared and Louise decided the book was rather dumb.

'Of course you are, silly book.' She replied and an instant later Naruto wrote back.

'I'm not a book,' but it was accompanied by a happy face. 'I also have Hokage-jiji but thanks Louise-chan. I'll keep you forever.' Soon appeared. It was rather ironic, seeing that she was the one  _keeping_  him.

'Of course, you're mine now.' She wrote back because she wasn't going to give the book to anyone, her parents included.

That night she again dreamt of the blonde boy. The stares, the anger and the wariness towards him were still there but he was now wearing a genuine smile, a smile so addictive that she smiled as well in her sleep.

Looking back, Louise would never regret sneaking into her father's treasury in search of wands. Naruto was hers' and nothing would make her give him up.

* * *

And Yes, Henrietta, Wardes and other characters shall be coming in soon.

Favs, Follows and Reviews if you like it.

Mickey.


End file.
